


For The Love of The Princess

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat May 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: Unrelated drabbles following the shenanigans a certain cat boy and  a sassy princess get themselves into.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start the tradition of Marichat May again. Im really rusty so his first one is probably crappy

Chat Noir liked to think he had a strong personality. Or at least quarter of Ladybug’s. He maybe did. Especially after Antibug, he really thought he would never give in too easily. But he had his weaknesses. Marinette, looking at him with her big blue eyes, and a sad face resemble a kitten in the rain, being one of them. 

“Princess, it is okay. I will get home safe.” he tried to pull his hand out of hers, but Marinette had a steel grip and apparently, no will to let go. Dieu, why was she so strong? Did she fo wrestling in her spare time?

“You are injured,” she stated clearly. She would know, after all, she is the one who found him bleeding on her balcony and patched him up. But that was a long story and he would rather not think about it right now.

“Marinette… “ he tried again to convince her to let go. He really didn’t want to intrude more on her hospitality than he already did.

“Please stay the night. Please.”

Oh, fuck him backwards, how was he supposed to resist that face and that voice full of fondness? Quick answer: he wasn’t.

“I’m so weak. “ he whined covering his face with his other paw.

Marinette didn’t seem to care as she dragged him up to her chase lounge which now looked like an improvised bed. She tucked him in, under a soft pink blanket and kissed his forehead.

“I would cuddle you, but I you are still injured and I don’t want to get in your space.” she kissed his forehead. “Sleep well, Chaton.”

He will, if he won’t melt through the floor before that.


	2. Can I pick Princess?

Marinette crossed her arms and narrowed the eyes at the grinning cat boy standing across from her.

“I am not sure if I want to kiss you for bringing me this or kick your ass for spending a couple of hundred euros on it.”

Chat Noir’s grin only widened. “Can I pick, Princess?”

“Mm… “ Marinette tapped her chin thoughtfully. “No. I pick.”

Before Chat could process what happened, Marinette spun him around, and kicked him in the ass, sending him flying across to room and landing in a pillow pile.

He blinked in surprise and managed to sit up, slightly dazed. Marinette began walking towards him. He gulped, trying to put on his best innocent kitten eyes to maybe convince Marinette not to kill him on spot for buying her some expensive silk and beads for her to use in the designs. Marinette reached for his bell and lift him enough so they were face to face. And then she smirked.

Well, he was dead.

Marinette leaned in quickly and gave him a peck on the lips before bumping her nose with him.

Yep, he was dead. Just for different reasons.

“Well, it isn’t worse than that one time when you bought a star for me… Chat, are you okay? You look as red as a lobster.”

To Marinette’s surprise, Chat fainted.


	3. Adopted Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im actually happy with this one

Marinette sighed as she entered the house. Now she had a day from hell. School, akuma and a horrible essay for French Literature. All she wanted to do right now was to go to her room and fall asleep.

“Marinette dear, “ she almost jumped out of her skin and fell back down the stairs. Luckily she managed to catch herself in time. “We have some great news. We adopted a cat.”

Marinette almost fell down the stairs again. “A cat?”

Now that was weird. One thing Marinette was taught when growing up was that she wasn’t allowed pets because it could be a safety hazard for the bakery. Well, she was allowed to have a goldfish. The goldfish died after three days. She assumed the cat won’t end up the same way.

As Marinette entered the living room, following her mother, she wondered what colour the cat is. She would really like a black, green-eyed one. It was her favourite combination.

“There he is.” her mother said moving out of her way.

Too Marinette’s shock, on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and drinking hot cocoa, was Chat Noir.

“We know it might be surprising, but I am sure you two will get along great,” Tom explained. “He loves the Mecha Strike games.”

“We will just get downstairs to grab some macarons from the day. You two get to know each other better.”

Marinette barely processed the door closing behind her. She narrowed her eyes at Chat, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.

“What?” he shrugged. “They offered to feed me.”


	4. I haven't eaten sweets in two months and I would kill for a croissant, help me princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask

Marinette wasn’t addicted to sweets. She grew up in a bakery, at some point during her childhood she even got tired of sweets that she refused any dessert or pastry of any kind. Now? Well, she certainly didn’t hate them, but she was eating much less pastries than the average French person. But she had her moments. Like tonight.

It was a warm day of May and tomorrow was her free, stay in, sleep until lunchtime day, so Marinette decided to take full advantage of the lovely weather conditions and set a mini picnic on her balcony for herself and Tikki. She just laid a blanket she knitted herself over her lounge chair, then places the variety of baked goods and desserts that were left from over the day on the small table next to eat. She even set some candles around for a nice, cosy, mood.

She sat down, grabbing her cup of jasmine tea and inhaled the steam. Ah, she really loved this flavour.

“Het, Tikki, what do you wanna start with?” when there was no answer, Marinette began looking around for her kwami. “Tikki?”

Now that was strange, she never disappeared unless....

“AHHHHHHHHHH!"

… unless someone dropped by.

Marinette looked unimpressed as Chat Noir fell from the sky and rolled around on her balcony. Luckily for him, no flowers were ruined in the process.

“Princess!” he said crawling to her. “Princess, please. I haven’t eaten anything sweet in two months and I would murder for a croissant and...

Marinette rolled her eyes and shoved a croissant in his mouth. Then she stroked his hair, making him purr

“Good kitty. Even with shitty excuses.”


	5. Day 5: Yarning for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im late and it is short, but I was at a 6 hours marathon today, so yeah...

Marinette hummed as she finished designing the shawl. She was really slacking on her knitting so she decided to catch up with it now that she had a free weekend. It was a rare occasion, so gotta make most of it.

"Purrrr."

Marinette giggled, reaching with her free hand to pet Chat Noir's head. He was busy napping next to her, covered in a pink blanket.

"I'm gonna go grab some snacks, kitty," she whispered, kissing the top of his head. "I will be right back. Don't get yourself in any trouble."

Tikki wasn't happy these days. 

"You need to stop hanging out with Chat Noir in your civilian form, Marinette."

"Don't be overdramatic, Tikki. He is only catnapping in my room. Nothing important is happening." she said while putting some pie on her plate.

"You will regret it sooner or later." Tikki said sinking back in her cookie jar."

Marinette rolled her eyes and went back upstairs. Only to find Chat tangled with the string of at least three of her yarn balls.

"Princess," he smiled innocently. "Did I ever tell you I am yarning for you?"


	6. You carried me birdal style through Paris and now the whole city ships us

Marinette learned a long tie ago to not be surprised. Afterall, one day a little fairy slash god appeared in her room and turned her into a superhero. It doesn't get any more shocking than that. Yet that didn't stop her to be in complete shock when she checked her social media after her birthday.

Now if there was something shocking for her birthday then it would have made more sense. But no, she wasn't that lucky.

As it seems, Chat Noir's rabid fan club managed to get pictures of him carrying her bridal style to the Eiffel Tower and away from the akuma. Which resulted in a plethora of them shipping her with Chat. And as if that wasn't bad enough, their stalkerish tendencies were put to use in finding who she was. They even made a ship name for them. And #Marichat was doing surprisingly well on both tweeter and Instagram.

(It was a cute ship name, but she would never admit it out loud in three thousand years)

Marinette was scrolling through the hashtag on Tweeter. Who would have thought Chat Noir's (usually extreme) fans would be into the idea of him having a romance with a random civilian.

#Marichat is so cute, just look at them, the way he holds her

OH MY GOD GUYYYYYS, IT ISN'T THE FIRST TIME LOOK AT THIS ONE, IT WAS DURING THE GAMER #Marichat

Marinette raised an eyebrow at that. She didn't know the time Chat helped her during Max's akumatization was caught on camera.

Of course, there were the Ladynoir fans who were strictly against it. Except for a couple of them who believed she was Ladybug. Talk about heart attack when she read that one.

"Hey, princess, have you... ouch."

Look, you just don't sneak upon Marinette. It won't end up well for you. Chat should have learned that by now. He didn't manage to finish the sentence that he was already on the floor, hit by a pillow.

"Oh, ... oops. My bad."

"Princess, that's no way to treat your boyfriend."


	7. Day 7, Mari protects Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy with this one. Also side note: guys I'm so sorry I didn't get the chance to answer the comments, but I have a crazy week

When Chat insisted they share numbers for emergency purposes, Marinette just rolled her eyes in the back of her head. 

"You never know when you will need your knight to come to your rescue, Princess."

For some reason that she still doesn't understand, she agreed and gave the number to him. So far, the only emergencies they had were spams with cat memes.

Marinette didn't expect to get a call from Chat that afternoon. She certainly didn't expect to hear his voice trembling over the speaker, in pure fear.

"Pr-rin-rincess, pl-please, I beg you, help."

"Where are you?" Marinette jumped to her feet immediately, ready to sprint off and save her cat.

"Jardin du Luxembourg."

"I'm on my way."

\----

She wasn't prepared for the sight she found.

"Princess, mon Dieu, thank you for coming. Please save your kitten from this atrocity

"Chat... really?"

"I am in a life-threatening situation here. Princess, I beg you."

Marinette facepalmed. Chat was on top of a small bench, shivering from top to toe because of five poodles that were surrounding him, barking at him. His baton laid forgotten on the ground.

Marinette pulled her phone out and took a couple of pictures for future blackmail before she went to save that dumb kitten.

"Alright alright, you lot, the party is over. Leave the cat alone." she said in a stern tone, clapping her hands, but the dogs didn't seem eager to cooperate. Rolling her eyes, Marinette went and picked Chat off the bench carrying him bridal style. The dogs seemed to want to follow, until Marinette glared at them. He might be silly, but no one was harming her kitten.

"My saviour!" Chat said happily, kissing her nose.

"So who is the princess now?"


	8. Dat 8-kitty kisses

Marinette hummed, looking with a critical eye at her sketch. Should she add the glitter or the beads on the waist of the dress? She loved glitter more than she loved life, but it seemed from a technical point of view, beads would be more fitting. Now if only...

Marinette sighed.

"Can you please, stop staring at me, Chat? You are starting to freak me out."

He didn't answer, instead blinked slowly. Marinette rolled her eyes and went back to designing. 

When Chat started hanging around she didn't mind. Even though Tikki wasn't really happy there was a new person in the house who was having an even sweeter tooth. And who might have eaten her cookies on multiple occasions. Still, Marinette enjoyed Chat's company. The problem was that in the last couple of days he was very much silent. Even though he kept purring all the time, he was saying little to nothing, but kept blinking at her. Which was really something out of normal for that leather clad chatter-box.

Ha. Get it? Chat-ter box. Oh wow. It was seriously is she was the one who started punning.

"Princess, you really need to google it." he said half amused, half exasperated when he was leaving late that night.

Marinette raised an eyebrow but still googled it five minutes after he left. And fell out o her chair. Because apparently, the blinking Chat did was an affectionate sign towards someone you love. It was called kitty kisses. 

"Oh, that little..." Marinette stopped abruptly from her outburst and smirked. "Oh, kitty, you have no idea what I have in store for you."


	9. Day 9: Belt tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am late. I will catch up with the prompts tomorrow, I just had some crazy days.

The fact that Chat's cat outfit decorations were actually functional was a little bit weird. Even though his ears were really cute (a fact which Marinette would never admit out loud), it was still freaking her out to an extent.

It all started with the blasted tail.

\-----

Marinette wasn't really paying attention to Chat, focusing rather on the blouse she was designing. Chat was just being his kitten self and was taking a nap next to her. All fine and dandy, until his tail, lifts off the bed and started wrapping itself around her waist. Marinette glanced down him and rolled her eyes. He just failed at pretending to be asleep.

\--------------

The next time when it happened, Marinette realised it wasn't Chat's fault at all.

"So, have you ever thought about who Ladybug is?"

Marinette didn't even get the chance to answer before his tail sprung into action and started pointing wildly at her and wagging. Chat just looked surprised.

"Huh, it is acting weird. There must be some costume malfunction."

Marinette was never more grateful for Chat's cluelessness. She also needed some water or she will have an aneurysm.

\-----

"Um, Princess... are you seeing that?"

"Crystal clear."

"Should we... do something about it?"

"It is yours, you do something."

Marinette and Chat were looking at his tail - which somehow managed to detach itself from his costume - wiggling all over the floor. It was disturbing to say at least. And then, it grabbed Chat and forcing him to move aside. Marinette raised an eyebrow as the tail formed a heart shape in front of her.

That's it.

"Er... Princess? Where are you going?"

"To call an exorcist."


	10. Day 10-Catnip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is really short, but I trying to catch up

The last thing Marinette expected when she was climbing to her balcony to water the flowers was Chat Noir to pounce on top of her.

‘What the hell?!” she shouted at nothing in particular as Chat knocked both of them back, into her room and onto her bed.

His only answer was a loud purr. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Chat." she tried to push him off by the shoulders, bud didn't succeed. "Stop being such a cat and tell me what's happening."

Chat only nuzzled her neck. And then licked her cheek. What the hell was wrong with him today?

"Chat, what is going... " 

She didn't manage to finish he sentence before Chat rolled off her with the widest grin she had ever seen.

"Purrincessssss..." he purred overdramatically. Marinette narrowed her eyes. There was something off about him.

And well, he just confirmed it, when he kneeled in front of her and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Purrincess, will you Mari me?"

Honestly, if it wasn't for that goddamn awful pun she might have just considered it. The ring was gorgeous... wait. 

"Did you steal that ring?" she asked worriedly. There had been already a disaster when Copy Cat happened, the last thing their PR needed was for the actual Chat Noir to go on a stealing spree.

"Of purrose not. I bought it. So Purrincess wanna be my Queen?"

Marinette blinked. She had a weakness for pretty things, she always did and that ring was incredibly pretty and a lot o detailed manufacturing was put into it and she really, really should say no, because this was her partner, this was madness. She wondered if her parents made weed brownies by mistake and Chat might have grabbed one.

Oh.

"Chat," she narrowed her eyes. "Are you high on catnip?"

"No." he said in the most normal tone before faceplanting her bed.

Marinette leaned forward only to hear him snore. Oh well, it could have turned out worse.

 

 

i


End file.
